Not What it Seems
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Just going off of verbal context proves to be both a challenge and possibly the worst way to go about a situation. Well, in this case. You see, it's not what it seems at all. (Hints at Steve/Tony and (I guess you could say) Thor/poptarts. No. That last one's a joke.) T for language (and I guess the implied themes lol)


**_Sup! I came up with this idea in the bathroom while I was washing my hands. So yeah. Basically I try to make you think dirty with the verbal text and then I show you what's really happening. It'll be fun. Maybe._**

* * *

"Oh, fuck me!" Tony moaned with a muffled voice, as if he had something in his mouth.

"Tony, it's really not that-"

"Steve, I know when something's great. And this, this is the best thing ever."

Steve have him a sceptical look. "If you say so."

"I do," Tony grinned. "Now come on, let's go another round."

"Alright," Steve said. He was starting to give Tony a worried look. "You sure we shouldn't take a break for a while?"

"I'm sure. Come on, it'll be fun." Another grin.

Steve sighed, watching as Tony ate another scoop of ice cream and chose his character. Steve wasn't sure who half of the characters were but Tony seemed to be enjoying it.

They'd been playing Mario Kart since ten something, only being interrupted the few times someone crossed through the living room to get to the kitchen. Bruce had sat down once to watch a few laps.

The only one they hadn't seen yet was-

"Oh thank god," Clint's voice broke Steve's thoughts. "Nat told me you guys were having verbal sex but I never thought it was that bad."

"Shut it Barton," Tony barked, reaching over Steve's arm to chose a character for him. That's kind of how the entire game had gone. Tony chose Princess Peach again for Steve.

"Whatever," Clint rolled his eyes, coming over and stealing a scoop of ice cream from Tony. Tony made a sound of distress and tried to grab his spoon back.

"That's my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, get your own!" Tony pouted.

"It's kind of hard to when you eat all of it before anyone else gets any," Clint shrugged. "Even when we get multiple cartons you seem to eat all of it before everyone else gets any."

"That's not true, Cap here gets some."

"Only after I wrestle the container from you," Steve sighs.

"Objection. That's not true either."

Steve rolled his eyes and took the spoon from Tony's hand, getting a generous scoop of ice cream. Tony pouted but made no moves to take the spoon back.

"So you _do_ have a weak spot for the captain," Clint smirked.

"I do not," Tony growled. "Hey! Leave some for me," Tony grabbed at Steve's wrist as he took another large scoop of the nearly finished ice cream.

"You've already eaten over half the container," Steve chuckled. "Clint, could you get him some water."

Clint nodded and vanished into the kitchen where Thor was confiscating a box of the fudge sundae poptarts.

Steve struggled with Tony for another moment before successfully stealing another scoop of ice cream. Clint came back with the glass of water–which Tony made a face at–and took another scoop of ice cream before vanishing.

"You guys stole all the cookie dough," Tony pouted, staring down into the close to empty container.

"Just dig a little, you'll find more."

Tony frowned at Steve before popping a scoop of ice cream in his mouth and starting the race. "I will beat you this time."

"Not a chance," Steve smirked. He ended up throwing his victory just to see the triumphant grin Tony sported after crossing the finish line first.

"I told you!" Tony cheered.

"Sure you did," Steve grinned, taking the last scoop of ice cream.

Tony frowned but grinned again shortly after, cheering to Bruce–who had just walked in–that he'd finally found a course that they could beat Steve on.

Steve watched with a small smile, happy for how excited Tony was. Although, most of it could probably be blamed on the ice cream. He had had most of a container all by himself.

"Hey, Tony, you wanna go another round or is that offer still standing?" He had to laugh at the brilliant flush that took over Tony's cheeks and his wide eyes. "I'm kidding, come on. Let's go another round."

Tony sat back down muttering "tease" as he leaned over and chose Steve's character again–Princess Peach… again.


End file.
